


It’s difficult being so small

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: August Writer's Month 2019 [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Height Differences, M/M, Married Keith/Lotor, pre war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: On Daibazaal, Lotor was considered small, and Keith was considered tiny. Everything was just a little too high for him, just out of his reach. It was infuriating.For Day 29 of Writer’s Month; trope prompt; height difference





	It’s difficult being so small

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone again, it’s unedited and shorter than I’d like. I had a rough day, sorry :(

Ever since Keith could remember, Lotor was always much taller than Keith. When they were kids, then teenagers, and now as adults. 

But something Keith hadnt trusty comprehended before his marriage to Lotor, and subsequent move to Daibazaal, was the height difference between Lotor and the rest of the galra. 

On Daibazaal, Lotor was considered small, and Keith was considered tiny. Everything was just a little too high for him, just out of his reach. It was infuriating. 

“Would you like me to get that, love?” Lotor asked, coming to stand next to Keith. Keith reaches up on his tippy toes, fingers stretched out as far as they could go. 

“No, uh, no thank you. I can- just a little bit,” Keith grunted. The jar was just a little bit out of his reach. There was a soft noise beside him, and he turned, incredulous. 

“Are you- are you laughing at me?” he asked. 

“No, definitely not, my love,” Lotor said, but didn’t attempt his smile. “Are you sure you don’t want me to get it?” 

“No! I can do this myself!” Keith got a knee up on the counter, using it to leverage. Using his altean shapeshifting, he elongated his arms and grabbed the jar, crowing triumphantly once he had it in his hand. 

He shrieked as he wobbled backwards, losing his balance and slipping off the counter. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and head, protecting him from bashing the back off his head off the wall behind. 

“My lords! Are you injured?” a guard barged into the room, drawn by the noise. 

“We’re quite alright, aren’t we love?” Lotor replies, still holding Keith close to him. Keith nodded slowly, a bit dazed. 

The guard left, closing the door gently after them. Keith slowly released his grip on Lotors shirt, instead sliding his hands up to wrap around his neck. 

“Hi,” he whispered, gazing up into his husbands eyes. Lotor laughed, and lifted Keith up a bit higher, his hands slipping down to support his thighs. 

“You know, it really sucks being so much smaller than everyone in the castle, but I think it’s okay if we end up in more situations like this,” Keith’s smile was cheeky as he leaned a little bit further into Lotor’s space.

“I have to say, I agree with that sentiment. I do so wonder how all these jars end up in such high places,” Lotor had a tiny smile on his face, on Keith knew too well. He was always a little bit too proud when he thought he got away with mischief. Keith gasped. 

“You didn’t! Lotor! You’re the reason I almost broke my neck!” 

“But I’m also the reason you didn’t, does that not count for something?” 

Keith tried to look stern, but it was difficult when Lotor had that giddy grin on his face. He knew the rest of the world saw Lotor as someone who was entirely too serious, so prim and proper, so Keith really appreciated the moments like these he got to share with him. 

Here, Lotor was free to be himself, just Lotor, not the Prince of the Galra Empire, not Alteas Daibazaal diplomat, just Lotor, Keith’s husband. 

Keith laughed, light and carefree. He leaned forward and pressed a quick his to Lotor’s mouth, breaking off when they both started to smile. He pressed his forehead to Lotor’s feeling their shared quintessence flow through them. His eyes slipped closed as he continued to giggle, Lotor’s laughter joining his.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter! 
> 
> [@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
